The Masked Maidens
by A the Invisible
Summary: Percy cheats on Annabeth. Jason cheats on Piper. Leo cheats on Calypso. Nico cheats on Thalia. Frank cheats on Hazel. The girls come together and decide to turn on the demigod world and become "The Masked Maidens" an international pop singing sensation. Nobody figures it out, until masks are off. will they get back together? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. For this story we're going to pretend that Thalia quit the hunters to be with Nico. This all took place after BoO, and we assume they won.**

** Annabeth's POV**

I feel like the world is collapsing around me. "As long as we're together," that's what he said. He lied. Now I wonder if he ever meant it at all. After all we've been though together, how could he just leave me? It all started when I went to ask Rachel if she would want to go to an art exhibit with me….

_One hour earlier-_

I pushed back the thick purple curtains that lead to Rachel's cave house. At first glance it appeared to be empty. Then a mop of raven black hair appeared above the back of a couch, closely followed by thick red curls. I quickly shut the curtains, because I would know that black hair anywhere. Their faces were to close to be doing anything except kissing.

"Oh Percy." Rachel moaned, and then they went back to making out.

I decided to make my presence known. "Rachel, I came to see if you wanted go to an art exhibit with me, but I see you're busy." With that I turned to leave.

"Wisegirl, wait!" Percy yelled after me.

"Don't call me that! We are through, Perseus Jackson, through!" I wasn't crying, not yet at least. If I wasn't good enough for him then it's his loss. I made it back down to the Athena cabin before the first tears started to spill. Damn him, damn his goofy smile, and his sea green eyes. Damn all of it.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red, making the gray stand out. Curls were flying free around my face, and to be honest, I looked really bad. I tried to smooth my hair down, but it refused. It was one of the things Percy loved most about my appearance. He would always play with my curls. Anger washed over me, and I went in search of a straightening iron. Finally I found one and plugged it into the wall outlet. Twenty minutes later, my hair was curl free and reached down to my lower back. I splashed cold water over my face and looked at myself again. This time the person looking back didn't look like she had been crying. She had long blonde hair, beautiful gray eyes, and would fit right in out in California. Before it felt like everything was ruined, but now I could see this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two. I forgot to put one of these in the last one so,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all goes to Rick Riordan. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Piper's POV**

"Hey guys, keep practicing, I'm going to go try to find Drew." I yelled, walking out of the sword fighting arena. Drew had missed another day of practice, and I was tired of it. She needed to learn that I was in charge, and that she had to listen to me. Skipping sword practice every day to make out with some guy needed to stop.

"If I was Drew, were would I go to make out?" I asked myself, "That's it; I would go to the woods, because nobody can see me!"

After searching for twenty minutes, I heard sounds coming from in front of me. Peaking through the bushes I saw Drew, and that's all I needed. "Drew what do you think you're doing, missing sword practice to make out with-" then I saw who she was kissing, and stopped. Standing behind Drew was a very surprised son of Jupiter. He's eyes widened, and Drew looked at me with a triumphant fire in her eyes.

"Not so smug now are we, dumpster girl?" Her face was full of happiness, and I knew she was mean, but this was an all time low.

I looked straight in Jason's electric blue eyes, and asked him. "How could you? I thought you loved me, but I guess it was all a lie. Did you ever for a second think of how much it would hurt me? I bet you didn't! I hate you Jason Grace! I never want to see you again!" then I turned on Drew, who was smirking. "And you," suddenly my anger dissolved, and my voice came out calm, "and you, Drew, can have him. I hope both of you are happy."

The tears came as I ran away from their shocked faces. I didn't care who saw me, I only knew one person who could make me feel better, so I prayed she was in her cabin.

I flung open the Athena cabin door, only to stop in shock. Standing in front of the only mirror was Annabeth Chase. Only she didn't look like Annabeth Chase. This girl had really long straight hair, and Annabeth always kept her hair curly. If this was her then she looked really good with it straight. With the sound of the door opening she turned around, her gray eyes sad, but they quickly changed to worry once she saw my face and I knew it was Annabeth.

"Piper, what happened?" We sat down on her bunk, and the words poured out of my mouth. When I finished I looked up to see Annabeth laughing. Laughing! "What's wrong with you?"

"Piper, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because the same thing happened to me!" Then she told me what had happened earlier. After that I bet we looked like quite a pair, we had tears running down our faces but we were still laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and I know these chapters are pretty short; I'm trying to get through this part to the more interesting part, although these are sort of fun to write; very dramatic. Anyways, here's Chapter Three.**

**Disclaimer- (trumpets sound) All belongs to King Rick Riordan **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hazel's POV**

I never thought that he would cheat on me. He trusted me with his life, and I protected it with my own life. When I give him my heart and he breaks it. How could he? I told him everything, and he traded it for power. I knew praetors have a history of getting together, but I never thought he would. I thought Reyna was my friend so imagine my surprise when I walked into the senate house earlier.

_Two hours earlier-_

"Uh, hey Don, have you seen Frank lately?" He shook his head no, and started to open his mouth to ask for change. "Bye Don!" I yelled running away, "I'm going to go look for Frank!"

Running through the streets of New Rome is easier said than done. It seems like the more of a hurry your in the more people get in your way. After thirty minutes of running up and down the streets I decided to see if he was at the senate house. I hated going there. It was so big and every step you took echoed around everywhere. Slowly I pulled the doors open, only to hear hushed voices coming from the other side of the room. Quickly I eased the door shut and tip-toed forwards. Suddenly I could hear the voices, and I recognized them. I almost fell over when I heard what they were saying.

"Reyna, I…" I heard Frank start before he was cut off by something, which I realized was someone kissing him.

"Shh, Frank, it's okay." I heard Reyna mutter, and suddenly I felt sick to my stomach.

Tears started to form as I made my self known. "Frank, h-how could you? I loved you, and you just threw it away! Did you actually love me, or was it all fake? I thought I could trust you Frank Zhang," Suddenly my voice lowered with sadness as the first tears started to fall. "But apparently I was wrong." With those words I turned and ran out to my barrack to get my few things. I think I pasted Don on my way there, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stay here. I knew there were a couple places I could go but Camp Half-Blood seemed like the best option. I needed away to get there quick though, and I knew a person that could help me. As if by magic that person showed up.

"Hey sis." Nico said, before looking up and seeing my face. "Whoa, what happened?"

"No time, I need you to take me to Camp Half-Blood right now!" He must have sensed the urgency in my voice, because he instantly started getting ready to shadow travel.

"Okay, just grab my hand." I took his hand, and at that moment, Frank came busting through the door.

"Hazel, wait!" he called stretching out his hand. I looked back, bringing up my hand in a sad farewell, and his face crumpled.

"Bye Frank Zhang." And with that Nico shadow traveled us across the country.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, thanks** **for the reviews, and here's the update **

**Disclaimer: If Rick wrote a fanfic would he have to put a disclaimer? I don't think so. So you think if I owned it I would be wasting my time writing this? No I wouldn't, so I own nothing.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Calypso's POV**

I never thought I would be off that island. I mean, sure, it was beautiful and all, but once you spent as long as I had on it, it got boring. If it wasn't for Leo, I would still be there, moping around, falling for random heroes. He really is amazing, and I can't believe he's mine. I was just cherishing the thought as I made my way to bunker nine. Luckily Leo had left the stone door (that only he could open) propped open. I slipped inside hoping to surprise him with lunch, only to be surprised myself.

I almost dropped the basket I was holding when I saw the scene in front of me. There sat Leo at his work table KISSING Sara, this chick from the Aphrodite cabin. All my worst fears had come true. I had finally trusted someone fully with my heart, and he broke it. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks, and I could barely mange to choke out, "How could you?" before turning and running out of the bunker, basket long forgotten. I thought I had finally found someone who wouldn't leave me, but this is what I get for falling in love.

Sobs tore though me as I ran to the first person I could think of, Annabeth. I mean, now that I hav-had Leo, we became really good friends. When I finally made it to the Athena cabin, I threw the door open only to find three other sobbing girls.

"What is this, international break-up day?" Piper asked after I told my story.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused.

"She means that after today's events, we all lack a boyfriend." Annabeth explained simply. "Although, it is only twelve o'clock, so anything could happen.

I was shocked, how had Annabeth and Percy broken up? They were made for each other. It had to be a prank, I mean, out of everybody, they were the last couple I expected to break up.

I was about to voice my thoughts when everybody's attention turned to the door as it was thrown open by a very, very pissed looking Thalia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**I know this was short, I'm just not feeling these chapters. I'm really excited to get past this because I have a good idea, but I have to get though this. Please review; it really makes writing more fun to know somebody likes it. If you have any suggestions just tell me. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and all that jazz. I don't own any of the songs either.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up with a bad feeling. Then again this is the Zeus cabin so, that's not uncommon. I shivered in my little alcove, its always freezing in here. Slowly I got up and got ready.

Walking to breakfast, I ran into Annie, who was coming back from breakfast. "How in the world are you up so early?"

"How in the world are you up so late?" She responded, never looking up from her book.

"Okay, bye then." I mumbled. By that time I was at the dinning pavilion. After a quick look over, I didn't see Nico, and decided to look for him after breakfast. Thinking of breakfast, I wonder what I'm going to eat.

Two muffins, one scoop of scrambled eggs, three glasses of orange juice, and six pieces of bacon later (Hey, I have to make it through the day) I decided to go find Nico. First place to check was in our cave. See, it's this cave we found, and we turned it into this totally awesome place. It has a flat screen TV, couches, microwave, mini fridge, junk food, and canned soda. Nobody else knew about it except us.

When I went in I already knew he wasn't there, so the only other place is his cabin. As I made my way back, I thought of Natalie, a daughter of Nemesis, who's always had a crush on Nico. She dressed in black and Nico classified her as his "best friend", but I knew she wanted to be more than friends. I hated the girl. These thoughts took up most of my time and I was at the Hades cabin.

I opened the door only to see the thing I never wanted to see. Natalie was there, KISSING Nico! I wasn't sad, I was pissed, very very pissed. The air cracked with electricity, and they both spun around. "YOU, NICO DIANGALO, ARE GOING TO BE GOING TO YOUR FATHER'S REALM THE HARD WAY, VERY SOON!" I yelled and ignored the words coming out of the traitor's mouth. I heard thunder as I stormed to the Athena cabin, only to find four other depressed girls sitting there.

"Today is officially the worst day of the year." Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked, still steaming.

"As of now, all of us are down a boyfriend, and assuming from your expression, we all lost them due to cheating." Piper explained.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Hazel asked.

"We could go all Taylor Swift and write a song." Piper suggested. "Who wants to write it?"

"I will." Annabeth volunteered.

"Calypso, come with me." I commanded.

"Why?" She asked

"Because we're going to go ransack the Apollo cabin." I smiled devilishly.

()()Don't mind me I'm just a line break()()

When we got back Annabeth had found pencil and paper and was quickly scribbling something down.

"Thalia, can you play guitar?" she asked.

"Uh, sure?" I asked.

"Calypso, back up and violin?"

"Yep."

"Piper, piano?"

"Sure."

"Hazel, drums?"

"Okay."

"I'll sing."

We all got ready, and suddenly you hear this beautiful voice, and it's Annabeth's, then you hear me on guitar, next Calypso comes in on back up and we start playing like we've been doing it for years.

_Say you're_ _sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

_As I paced back in forth all this time _

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on the days drag on _

_Stupid girl,_

_I should've known, I should've known_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse _

_To come around_

_Maybe I was naive_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really hard a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love _

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse _

_To come around_

_And there you are on your knees, _

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry _

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and you white horse to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa whoa whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late _

_To catch me now_

After the song ended, we all stood there for a second before turning to Annabeth.

"How did we not know you could sing like that?" Piper yelled.

"I'm not that good." Annabeth replied blushing.

"Oh my dear, you are too modest. All of you are fantastic. Have you ever thought of trying to become a band?" We all turned in surprise to see a man leaning on the door frame.

"Excuse me, um who are you?" Hazel asked what we were all wondering.

"Dean Sawyers and I could make you girls famous."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Longest chapter ever! I was reading the reviews and some one pointed out that Thalia and Nico have a huge age difference because Thalia is supposed to be 20 if she hadn't been turned into a tree, and Nico is like 13. Technically Nico's supposed to be like 65 so and he's like 15 or 16 and so is Thalia and they're all cousins so. Someone also said that they liked Annabeth's hair curly and so do I but for the part story she'll have it straight since she's disguised. I'm sorry. Please PM me if you have questions. Thanks for the feedback and please try to review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: didn't own it last time, don't own it this time. I don't own the songs either.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Make us famous?" Calypso sputtered eyes big.

"Yes, you girls have a lot of talent, I mean; I am a son of Apollo. I should know." Dean said.

"Uhh… I think we need to talk this over." Piper told him, motioning us to go to the back of the cabin.

"Guys, I'm all for it." I told them.

"I think we need some way to disguise ourselves. I mean, we don't want everybody knowing who we are." Thalia pointed out.

"We could wear masks." Calypso suggested.

"And have nicknames." Hazel added.

"We'd need a few days before we went anywhere, and we'd have to get it approved by Chiron." I said.

"So, were actually going to do this?" Piper asked.

I looked around and saw looks of determination on all my friends faces. "I'm in." and with that I put my hand in the middle of our circle.

"Me two." Thalia said, putting a hand in.

"Three." Hazel added her hand to the pile.

"Four." Calypso put her hand on Hazel's.

"I guess we're doing this, and I'm not going to be left out," Piper confirmed, "so," she put her hand on the top, "Five."

With that we threw our hands in the air and turned to face Dean.

"Okay, here's the deal," I start, "We'll be a band but we want to have masks and fake names so nobody knows it's us."

"And we want a few days before we go any where and we have to get Chiron permission." Thalia finished.

"Okay girls, I think the mask and nickname idea could work, but I can only give you about two days, not including today, before we head to LA. That work?"

"Yes sir." We all say simultaneously, making us burst out laughing, and Dean chuckled at our antics.

"Well girls, I'll go ask Chiron for you, if you'll start getting ready?" wed all shook our heads yes, and Dean left.

"This day sure turned around." Calypso said.

"Yeah it sure did." I said, thinking of everything that had lead to this. First, it had seemed like a normal day, and then I found Percy cheating on me. Then all of my closest friends found their boyfriends cheating on them. Then we decided to go Taylor Swift and right a song. I don't even know how I came up with it. It just popped into my head. Now we're going to be going to LA in two days.

"You guys, I just thought of something." Thalia said, eyes lighting up.

"What?" Hazel asked in a worried tone.

"We have two days, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we should get revenge." Thalia proposed, and like that, a song popped in my head.

"Guys I got a song." I said rushing to get paper.

"Thals, you on bass. Hazel, drums. Piper, guitar and Calypso, piano."

I heard a chorus of okays, but I wasn't paying attention. It all came together. "Okay, ready?" I asked, and got yeahs in response, so I started. "_Now go stand in a corner and think about what you did. _

_Ha!  
Time for a little revenge_

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and... I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does

_On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

After I got done singing, I was out of breath and smiling.

"Whoa Annie, who knew you had that in you. how do you come up with these songs?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know, they just pop into my head." I tried to explain.

"Well, anyways, now that we have a song about revenge how about we get some of our own." Piper suggested.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Calypso said, raising her hand, then Thalia started chiming in, and before long we were planning intense revenge plans for the cheaters and their girls.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Well, how did you like the chapter? Any song suggestions? In response to some reviews, I'm sorry I didn't update. I was at a sleep away camp and they don't allow electronics of any kind. I'm trying to make up for it this week. Review with comments, questions, suggestions, even **_**NICE **_**criticism (Please don't be rude, if you have criticism, please just end it with something nice. Thank you for that, if you do. Just please review, I really could use songs, I don't just want Taylor Swift. Thanks ** __

__


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I changed the song Annabeth writes, so if you already read this chapter, just skip to Annabeth's POV **** if you haven't read it, never mind all this.**

**Disclaimer: Didn't I write this last time? Yeah well nothings changed so…**

**P.S. This chapter will change points of views a lot so just to warn you. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Thalia's POV**

I made them let me prank Nico first. We had some really awesome ideas lined up. Our first step involved spray paint and the Hades cabin. We had managed to secure 5 cans of neon pink spray paint from the Hermes cabin (I'm a little worried, because the already had them) and now were on our way to vandalize the traitors cabin. Hazel went first to make sure Nico wasn't there. She went in and came back out, motioning for us to start. Annabeth, Piper, Calypso and Hazel went inside. I, however, stayed outside and in big bright pink letters, announced to the world that Nico DiAngelino is a traitor. The word started at the bottom left corner and spread to the top right. After that I put pink flowers all around the cabin.

After I was satisfied, I headed inside to see all hell had broken loose. Sheets were thrown everywhere, everything was covered in pink, and his closet was ransacked. That was step two of the plan. We're taking his whole closet and dying everything pink. There was one more thing I had to do. Looking for an empty space I say the perfect place. In the middle of the wall opposite of the door, I drew an arrow pointing to the ceiling. Then, on the ceiling, I wrote "Love, Thalia" with a heart beside my name.

"Come on, let's go!" I whisper yelled. "Everybody grab clothes and let's scram."

We packed up and ran out the door and headed to the Aphrodite cabin. Piper ran inside and grabbed this pink powder.

"Okay guys, here's what you do. Put this powder in water and shake it up. Then all we have to do is pour it on the pile of clothes." She explained. I ran and got a jug of water to mix the powder in. We mixed the stuff together and dumped it on the black pile. The powder had to be magic, because just half the jug turned the whole pile pink.

"What do we do with the other half?" Piper asked.

"I say we throw it on him." I said, and everyone nodded in agree meant.

"How about this," Annabeth started, "if we hang the jug over the door, when he opens it, it will dump all over him."

We picked up all his clothes and went back to the Hades cabin. After throwing them everywhere, Annabeth rigged the jug to where it would dump on Nico.

I surveyed our work. "Come on girls, we have other traitors to prank." And with that we left the Hades cabin.

**Calypso's POV**

I was surprised at what they had come up with for Leo. We had already left something for Sara to follow, and now we were headed to bunker nine. Usually you can't get in with out Leo, but he had taken to propping the door open. Apparently the gods knew what had happened, and were in our favor because the door was open and Leo wasn't there.

"Okay girls, let's get to work." Annabeth said. If it hadn't been for her none of this would have worked. With her building skills, we had come up with a plan. All Leo had to do was move his chair and it set off a series of accidents. First it would dump glue on his head. Then it would set off a chain of small explosions leading up to a loud (and harmless) explosion. At that point the heat would cut a string that holding up a bucket of feathers and sparkles. Also on the string is a weight. Once the string breaks the weight will fall causing a fan to turn on, covering Leo in feathers and sparkles. When the fan turned on it will blow this thing that causes five different cameras to take pictures at different angles. It took a while, but finally everything was in place. We left, and now it was time to go get other revenge.

**Hazel's POV**

We weren't going to prank Frank or Reyna. It just wasn't possible. It was Calypso that came up with the idea of sending Frank a picture of Conner comforting me at the beach.

All it involved was telling Conner the situation and he was eager to help. We walked to the beach, and Conner put his arm around my shoulders. Then we were walking and suddenly he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Cry, it looks good on camera." All I had to do was think of Frank and Reyna and tears started to flow. I buried my head in his shoulder. He rubbed my back, and whispered soothing words in my ear. We stood there for a few minutes before I got control of my tears and by that time his shirt was soaked.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean," I started but got cut off.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Hey it's, it's okay. It's not your fault you ex-boyfriend's a cheating douche bag. Stuff like that happens." He smiled and I looked at him.

"Hey Conner, I know this all started out fake, but it actually helped." He smiled again, and this time I did to. I watched him walk away, and then I heard someone come behind me.

"You to would make a cute couple." Piper said, and my cheeks flamed.

"It's not like that." I tried to explain.

"_Anyways,_" Calypso stretched out the word, "I got some awesome pictures."

The first one was just me leaning into him with his arm around me. The next one took first place. We were hugging, but you could see the hurt on my face. Conner had his face pressed in my hair and you could tell he was whispering something to me. Then the last one was of us standing there, looking in each others eyes, both of us smiling, even though my face is stained with tears.

"You guys, I have a idea." I said. "When Conner was talking to me, he called frank a Cheating douche bag. What if we took a picture of us and scribbled out his face and wrote that on the back." They all stared at me before Thalia broke the silence.

"We have ruined you." That started everybody laughing. "Do you have any pictures of frank?"

"Yeah, one or two." We headed back to the Athena cabin so I could search though my bag. "Ah! There it is!"

Annabeth pulled a sharpie out of her drawer and I went to work. About two minutes later I was ready. Thalia found an envelope and we put all the pictures in it. Annabeth supplied a bag and we sent it via Hermes express. Onto Jason.

**Piper's POV**

We decided the revenge on Jason should be public humiliation. Thalia had found old videos and pictures of Jason. It was perfect. It took us two hours to get the slideshow ready for lunch tomorrow. Part of that time was laughing at the pictures. You wouldn't think they would be that bad, but they were. I mean, they were blackmail material. After getting them in the order we wanted them we got the timing set up. It was set to play at 12:00 sharp. It was perfect. It wasn't as extravagant as the others but it was perfect for Jason.

**Annabeth's POV**

I decided not to have anyone's help with Percy's. I spent sometime thinking about it, until I came up with something. I couldn't be like Thalia or Calypso. I didn't really want revenge; I just wanted to know why. So, I sat down and wrote this.

_Percy, _

_What happened? You said you loved me. Did that mean nothing? Or did you just decide that you didn't love me any more? Did you think before you kissed her? Did you think "She'll never know, what's the harm?" I just want to know. Why? You of all people know how much it took for me to trust you, how much I needed you. So why? I thought you were my one and only. But apparently, I'm not yours. Rachel swore off boys, so why did you kiss her? That's all I want to know, but I'll never find out. I'm leaving, and I'll never know. You know how you used to say Calypso was your biggest "What if" well I guess you're mine. I'll never know why, but I guess that's better than seeing you again. _

_Annabeth_

_P.S. You broke your promise._

I thought about seeing his hands in her hair. I thought about him and me. Then a song idea popped in my head.

_We were picture perfect, flawless on the surface  
We were walking on a straight line  
We were automatic, you seemed so fanatic  
I was confident and wide eyed_

_Tough times watched us come undone  
You found someone_

_Tell me why I think about you  
And tell me if you think about me?  
And tell me when you touch her  
Is it really love or just another fantasy?_

_And tell me does she make you laugh?  
And tell me does she make you move?  
And tell me does she get you, take away your breath?  
Just tell me that it can't be true  
What I found out about you_

_It feels like a nightmare  
To see your hands in her hair  
You seem happy ever after  
I'm stuck in denial, I can't fake a smile  
You play innocent, it's so damn hard_

_So down, I want back what's mine  
Can we rewind?_

_Tell me why I think about you  
And tell me if you think about me?  
And tell me when you touch her  
Is it really love or just another fantasy?_

_And tell me does she make you laugh?  
And tell me does she make you move?  
And tell me does she get you, take away your breath?  
Just tell me that it can't be true  
What I found out about you_

_So much for happy endings  
So much for miracles  
So much for trusting you  
And it feels so typical  
I miss you, I miss you_

_We were picture perfect, flawless on the surface  
We were walking on a straight line_

_Tell me why I think about you  
And tell me if you think about me?  
And tell me when you touch her  
Is it really love or just another fantasy?_

_And tell me does she make you laugh?  
And tell me does she make you scream?  
And tell me it's over, it's only a dream  
What I found out about you_

_And tell me does she get you?  
Take away your breath?  
Just tell me that it can't be true  
What I found out about you_

_And tell me does she get you  
Take away your breath?  
Just tell me that it can't be true  
What I found out about you_

I've done so much for him, and he repays me by cheating. I searched all my stuff until I found the picture I was looking for. It was a picture of us laughing with shirts that say "His Wisegirl" with an arrow pointing at him and "Her Seaweed brain" with an arrow pointing at me. I found a pair of scissors and cut it jaggedly in half. Then I picked it all up and took it to his cabin. I laid the picture on his pillow, then the note on his bed. Last moment I put the song on his bed and ran out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Okay, I know it went from very drastic spray paint, to sappy letters. I did like this chapter, though I did cry writing Annabeth's POV. I'd like to give a special thanks to HuntressJadeDaughterOfPosedion because I knew I wanted to do something like that and now that helped me decide. Also LunaLovegood'sBestFriend for this song suggestion, and Hermes Child Awesomeness for repeated reviews. Sorry I posted then changed the song, but this one was pretty much perfect. I thought there was something else I wanted to say, but I guess not. Review with comments, suggestions, or just "Good job" you know, anything. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey if your reading this, it means it actually posted and my idea worked. These chapters will be short, but coming quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, okay? All belongs to Rick Riordian**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

**Nico's POV**

"Hey Natalie." I greeted my best friend (besides Thalia of course).

"Oh hey Nico, I was looking for you." She said.

"Well, you found me." I responded, leaning back against the wall.

"Nico, I," Natalie paused thinking of what to say next, "I don't know how to put this but, I." and she stopped. Her eyes looked on mine, and she leaned in and kissed me. I mean full on the lips. I closed my eyes and started to push her off when I hear the last voice I want to hear yell, "YOU, NICO DIANGALO, ARE GOING TO BE GOING TO YOUR FATHER'S REALM THE HARD WAY, VERY SOON!"

"Thalia, wait, don't leave! It's all a big misunderstanding. Thalia, Thalia please!" I try, but she's already out the door. "Nonononono… this, this can't be happening. You" I turn to face Natalie who's sitting there, frozen, "You are the reason all this happened. Did you have to ruin it? I loved her, and you ruined it! You have to go explain what happened!"

"No. I don't _have_ to do anything. You belong with me, and she was in the way. Just get over her. She wasn't right for you anyways." I just stared at Natalie like she was crazy, which she probably was.

"Get out of my cabin."

"But,"

"GO!" I yelled, and she ran out the door. "I got to find Thalia and explain. She can't stay mad forever." A little voice in my head pointed out, this is Thalia we're talking about. Shut up, I told it.

I spent the rest of the day trying to find her. I talked to about every camper, dryad, and satyr at camp and none of them had a clue where she might be. I decided I would start again bright and early.

I woke up before my alarm clock and left my cabin. I re-searched the whole camp, and still didn't find her.

"Hey Nico, what cha doing?" Grover asked.

"I'm… uhh…. Looking for Thalia." I replied, eyes scanning the camp.

"Oh yeah, I saw her," My eyes locked on his face, "She was running away from your cabin with Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Calypso."

"Uh, I gotta go!" I yelled over my shoulder. What did Thalia do? Hazel just broke up with Frank, why would she be with Thalia? And most importantly why were they running from my cabin?

The second I saw my cabin, my jaw dropped. Pink, PINK, was everywhere! TRAITOR was written in big pink letters across my cabin. Flowers decorated the sides. My hand froze on the door knob, afraid to turn it. I steeled myself and turned the handle. My stomach flipped the moment I saw it. My walls were covered in pink graffiti, my sheets were thrown everywhere, and my clothes… my clothes were dyed pink and thrown everywhere! I looked at the wall in front of me and saw an arrow pointing up. Looking up I saw "LOVE THALIA" with a heart scrawled across my ceiling.

"She is unbelievable! I bet this stuff doesn't wash off either!" I got a bucket of soap and water and tried to wash it off and, surprise surprise it doesn't wash off. My life's over. Everybody's going to walk by my cabin and see traitor written across the front. Could this get any worse?

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Next one up soon, be on the look out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Leo's POV**

What just happened, my brain asked? I don't know, I replied sarcastically, isn't it your job to understand this stuff? Hey I am _your_ brain, there's only so much I can do. Shut up, I snapped.

"Uhh Leo, what's wrong?" I was about to answer in my head until I realized the voice was from an actual human being.

"What do you mean, what's wrong? I put air quotes around "What's wrong". "What's wrong Sara, is the fact my _girlfriend_ just walked in on us kissing! And I don't even know why I kissed you!"

"Why did you kiss me?" Sara asked.

"I don't know this weird feeling just came over me, and suddenly we were kissing." I tried, and failed to explain exactly what happened.

"Well, good luck with getting your girlfriend back Leo." She called over her shoulder.

How am I going to get Calypso back? Maybe if I try to tell her what happened? No, she'll never believe me. How about I make her something, and then tell her what happened. Yeah, that will work.

I walked out of bunker nine headed to my cabin to work on plans and maybe take a nap.

()()linebreaklinebreaklinebreak()()

I woke up in the morning with a brand new plan. I was going to get Piper to help me get calypso down to the beach then I'm going to have a little raft waiting there with food. Next we'll eat and I'll explain what happened, and vala! Caleo (Piper's name) is back on track! First breakfast, then I have to find Piper.

Piper is a lot harder to find than you think. I've looked for her since 9:00 and its 10:30 and I haven't found her. Looks like my whole plans a failure. Maybe if I go to bunker nine, I'll get some ideas.

When I walk up to bunker nine, the doors propped open, but that's no big deal, I do that all the time. Looking at the ground I walk over to my chair. "Could my life be any sucky-er?" I pulled out my chair and suddenly I feel this warm sticky stuff fall over my head and run down my face and back. Then bang bang bang BANG! All these explosions go off, but I don't have time to think about those because hear a fan cut on, and suddenly I'm attacked with sparkles and Feathers. Just as I think it's all over, I hear five soft clicks that from years of pranking, I know as camera clicks.

I blow feathers out of my mouth and stand there stunned. Who'd have known she would get revenge like this. I guess Caleo won't happen.

"Now I wonder what type of glue they used, because if they didn't use super glue I can get it off." Luckily calypso's not that mean, the glue must have been regular Elmer's. After 30 minutes of scrubbing I finally got most of the sparkles off but it doesn't come off to easy.

At that point I decided lunch was a good option and I made my way to the dinning pavilion. On my way there, I decided calypso couldn't have done that her self; she would have had to have help. My guess would be Annabeth, but Thalia seems like the type to come up with a prank like this. Then again I couldn't find piper, so they all could be working together. What a nightmare that would be. I wonder if Calypso's ever going to forgive me. If I was her I wouldn't. I feel like such a douche bag, I mean, Calypso's had her heart broken so many times and now here I am wondering if she'll _forgive _me! I'm an idiot! I promised I wouldn't break her heart. I don't deserve her!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm so happy it's updating, even not owning the series is okay.**

**Frank's POV**

"Bye Frank Zhang." Hazel said beautiful face stained with tears. This wasn't possible, and right as I was about to open my mouth, she faded into the shadows.

"No, this can't happen!" I yelled at no one. "We were supposed to end up together! Happily ever after, now that's not going to happen!" I fall face first into her bunk. "It wasn't supposed to end here."

I put my hand under her pillow, and I came into contact with something. I pulled it out, and saw that it was a picture of us. We were sitting on a park bench in New Rome, and we were each holding an ice cream cone. Hazel was pointing at something you couldn't see, and her face was lit up in excitement. Her hair looked like cinnamon that had gold flakes in it, and her eyes were pure gold. She was beautiful, and in the picture I was staring at her in amazement. I let her go. How could I do that? She's perfect, and I let her go.

I spent the rest of the day moping around and avoiding all humans, but I had to face people at supper, people being Reyna.

The second I walked in, Reyna locked her eyes on mine, and I just shook my head. For a second her face looked sad, and then it was gone. That's Reyna for you.

I moved to my spot beside her, and her face turned to mine. "What happened?" Reyna's voice was one of pure curiosity.

"She must have heard us and thought you kissed me on the lips, not on the cheek. She thought I was cheating on her!" my whisper rose higher at the end and Reyna glanced around the room.

"Keep your voice low, I've told everyone," she paused as if considering something, "she was on business with her brother, so don't tell."

"Okay." I responded.

Her voice became a normal tone, "Well, as you all know tonight's the war games…"

()()()()linebreaklinebreak()()()()

After very hectic war games, I almost forgot about Hazel. Almost, except in the middle, I was giving orders and turned to tell hazel to stay with me, and she wasn't there, and I about broke down. She was always my second in command, and always stuck by my side. We were a team, now broken in half by a misunderstanding.

When I got back to the barracks I found a package on my bed. "Hermes Express," I read out loud, "Wonder what it is."

It was sort of like a file folder, but it was sealed on the side that you were supposed open. I pulled out a knife to cut it open, and four pictures fell out. I picked them out and flipped though them. The first was a picture of Hazel and some guy walking and Hazel was leaning into the guy and he had his arm over her. Then next was of Hazel and the same guy (Who I now identified as Conner Stoll) but they were hugging and Hazel was crying into his shoulder and he was whispering something in her ear. Next was of them looking at each other smiling, and Hazel's face was stained with tears. The final one hurt the worst. It was a picture of us and my face was scribbled out. On the back "Cheating Douche Bag" was written and it was Hazel's hand writing. This hurt worse than anything. She was there, at Camp Half-Blood, and Conner was taking advantage of her sadness. She was supposed to be her with me, not there with him. I guess it was sort of my fault because I told Reyna I thought Hazel and I were growing apart. She kissed my cheek and said "Shh, Frank, it's okay." And that was when Hazel came in. It's entirely my fault. If I hadn't worried this wouldn't have happened. She's gone and it's my fault.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Jason's POV**

Even when she was extremely angry, Piper was still beautiful. I'm know that's not what I should be thinking right now but standing there, eyes changing, face flushed with red, she was stunning. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I knew Drew had said something, and it made her look at me and start yelling. Then she turned to drew and said something in a calmer voice. It wasn't until she was walking away I realized what had happened. Then I turned on Drew.

"What the hell Drew? You tell me there's a monster out here, start kissing me, and then make my girlfriend break up with me. I got to go find her." With that I ran off.

I spent the majority of the day flying around camp looking for her until I collapsed in the Zeus cabin.

I was back up early the next morning and spent until lunch looking for her. Around 11:30 I headed to the dining pavilion. I got my food and looked around for a place to sit. After the war with Gaea we convinced Mr. D and Chiron to let us sit where ever we wanted. I saw Percy was sitting at a table with Nico and Leo.

"Guy's, my life is over." I announced.

"Join the club." Nico said sadly. I noticed he was wearing pink, but I decided not to press it. Leo nodded in agreement, and Percy sat there staring at the wall. He looked broken.

I opened my mouth to ask, but I stopped when Leo and Nico started violently shaking their heads.

We sat there and talked (except Percy) for a while. Finally Percy spoke "I'm going to my cabin." and left.

"Well, that was different for Percy." I said. "I mean, usually nothing will keep him quiet, and now…" I trailed off

"Yeah we know, we were wondering what happened, but when we asked he looked like he was about to cry so we didn't go on. It's really weird. On a different subject, we wanted to tell you that…" but Nico got cut off by a voice projecting over the speakers.

"Hello campers, today we have come up with a special film for you to watch. It shows the life of a lying cheating son of Jupiter." With that all eyes turned to me, "Here's the beginning." The first picture was of me as a baby with food smeared all over my face and in my hair. The next was of me after I had eaten a staple, then one of me sitting in the middle of a pile of jelly. The next ones had to be taken at the roman camp, because I was around six, and I had oversized armor on and the helmet was covering my eyes, the pictures slowly got worse, but the last picture took the cake. It was of me, asleep on the Argo 2 and I had on storm cloud footie pajamas and my hair was messed up. The worst part was I was hugging my teddy bear, chubs. I would have looked like a gigantic four year old if it hadn't been for the fact I had a sword propped against my night stand.

I put my head in my hands, as the voice came back on. "There my friends, is the life of Jason Grace! Amazing isn't it? Hope you all enjoyed that! Bye." And it all shut off and people stared talking and laughing, even Leo and Nico. "Oh, and by the way, the Stolls have this for sale if you would like to buy it." The voice added, and people jumped up to find the Stolls. While this was going on I slipped out and slunk back to my cabin. How did this happen? Everything was perfect until Drew had to come mess it up. I love Piper, but after that video, my chances of getting her back are minuscule. I have to come up with a plan. Oh, who am I kidding, this is all useless; she'll never go out with me. Not now. My life is over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: don't own okay**

**Percy's POV**

I can still feel her steely gray eyes staring at me. So intimidating, yet beautiful. Her words echo in my head, "Don't call me that." But mainly, "We're through" around and around in my head. I'm still not sure exactly what made me kiss Rachel. I know she can't date, and she knows I love Annabeth. But when we were sitting there talking something made me kiss her. Aphrodite's words joined Annabeth's, "I promised to make your love life interesting."

I've spent a day and a half just laying in my cabin staring at the ceiling, wondering how to fix this mess. Without Annabeth I was broken, a shell, but there was nothing I could do. How was I supposed to explain that? Just go up to her and say, Hey Annabeth, I only kissed Rachel because of Aphrodite, will you take me back? Her answer would probably be no, and I don't blame her. I would think I was a lying cheating idiot too.

I was yanked out of my self pity by a knock at the door. I opened it to find Nico standing there in all pink, and a small smile appeared on my face.

"Percy, what happened?" Nico asked, and I just shook my head. "Oh-kay, anyways, I decided you need to come to lunch."

"No." I said and went to shut the door.

"Yes." He responded, and put his foot in the door. I growled, and he just looked at me. "Fine." I conceited, and Nico pulled me out the door. We got there, got food, burnt part of it and sat down. I ate and then stared at the wall, and I sort of remember Jason coming and them talking about something.

"I'm going to my cabin." I stated, and left. I was on my way to my cabin when I caught a glimpse of the beach. Without me telling it to, my body started moving towards it.

I got there and walked into the water. Something about the rhythm of the ocean comforted me. I sat down at the bottom, and just sat there, I didn't move, I didn't think, I just sat there. I could have been there for hours or minutes before I got up and walked to my cabin. when I got there I found something on my bed. I picked it up and it was a letter from Annabeth that said,

_Percy, _

_What happened? You said you loved me. Did that mean nothing? Or did you just decide that you didn't love me any more? Did you think before you kissed her? Did you think "She'll never know, what's the harm?" I just want to know. Why? You of all people know how much it took for me to trust you, how much I needed you. So why? I thought you were my one and only. But apparently, I'm not yours. Rachel swore off boys, so why did you kiss her? That's all I want to know, but I'll never find out. I'm leaving, and I'll never know. You know how you used to say Calypso was your biggest "What if" well I guess you're mine. I'll never know why, but I guess that's better than seeing you again. _

_Annabeth_

_P.S. You broke your promise._

I wanted to go and tell her that I do love her, that she's my everything. But according to the letter she's leaving. I have to find her before she's goes and tell her I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to break my promise. Then I saw the picture. It was my favorite picture of us, cut in half. Below it was a folded piece of paper. I opened it, and saw song lyrics. I had to read through them four times before I really realized what they meant. That's when I broke down, because Annabeth thought I did it on purpose, that I never loved her. I wanted to tell her that for once she was wrong. But she would never listen. For the first time I wish I had amnesia again, but this time I wish I could just forget about Annabeth, her smile, her laugh, her blond curls, her piercing gray eyes, everything. But I guess that's not what the fates wanted. I just wish I could find her, tell her, but I have no clue where she might be because she said she was leaving. I wonder where she's going. It doesn't matter now anyways. Without her I'm a useless shell, unwanted and dead. I feel like I'm missing part of me. The good half, the half that knew happiness, that knew what love was like. Without her, I'm broken.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Sorry I didn't update, I tried but for some reason fanficion wouldn't let me. Not my best on some parts, but I tried. So, like it? Hate it? Tell me what you liked about it and if you didn't like it, tell me what you didn't like. Just please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to Rick** **Riordan. The songs belong to whoever wrote them.**

()()()()()()()()()()()

**Annabeth's POV**

"I'm finally packed!" Thalia yelled, walking in my door.

"Me too!" Calypso added.

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!" I finished, slamming my suitcase top. We looked at each other and I took in their faces. We were all so different. We had all been through so much. Would this work out? Or would we end up making a fool of ourselves?

"Guys, are we sure about this?" Calypso voiced my concern.

"Do we have anything to lose?" Piper asked.

"Not really." Thalia responded.

"We need a name." I said.

"Uh… the five females?" Thalia suggested, but that idea was shot down quickly.

"The Break-Up Bunch sounds catchy?" Hazel said, but it was also discarded.

"How about The Masked Maidens?" Piper asked looking at us thoughtfully, "I mean, it makes sense because we'll be wearing masks so I just thought it would sound good."

"I love it!" I yelled, and their was a chorus of "yeahs" from the others. I stuck my hand out, and they stacked theirs on top. "On three, one, two, three! Masked Maidens!" we all yelled.

()()Not the end, just a line break.()()

"Okay girls, this is it." Dean was saying as we sat in the big house. He was explaining how everything was going to work. I could tell the others weren't paying attention, especially Thalia who was trying to create a miniature thunderstorm between her hands.

"Thalia, please for the hundredth time, please, please, please, pay attention, you can make a thunderstorm later. As I was saying, you girls are going to have to design your masks, but you'll have the whole flight to do that. However, a more immediate matter is getting you girls to the airport."

"Can't Argus drive us?" Thalia asked, looking up from her hands, which now held a thunderstorm.

"No Thalia, if you had been paying attention you would have realized that I said that Argus is already taking someone somewhere. So, can any of you drive?" He looked around, and was surprised when nobody's hands went up.

"You do realize that we've had, ahh, more _important _matters to tend to then learning how to drive right? Why can't you just take us?" I asked, and was met by an astounded face.

"I can't drive you because I have to stay here and make sure no one realizes that you guys are gone."

"Well then we do have a problem." Piper responded.

"I guess I could drive." Thalia offered, but she seemed unsure, "How far away is it?"

"It's 20.9 miles to the closest airport which is Macarthur, so at 60 miles an hour it would take about 30 minutes." I spouted off the top of my head.** (Sorry if it's a little off, just rounding it off, closer to 30 than 20) **They all stared at me like this were odd. "Hey, Daughter of Athena here."

"Oh-kay…" Piper drug out the word, "Now that that's settled, what are we doing?"

"You guys are going to catch a flight that leaves in two hours. You're flying first class, but you have to hurry if you want to make it." He answered.

"So, this is it? What happens when we make it to LA?" I asked, and I knew there was worry in my voice.

"There will be a car waiting to pick you girls up and take you to a hotel. The driver will be holding a sign that says Sawyers, okay?" he checked, looking each of us in the eye. We all nodded our heads, and he left us so we could get our stuff and leave.

"This is it." Calypso said.

Hazel looked a little scared when she answered, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Worse comes to worse, we get Piper to buy us our own island, and we live out the rest of our days there." Thalia suggested, and we all laughed, and that simple action dispelled all tension and worry.

"Let's do this!" I yelled picking up my bag. The others copied my actions, and soon we were on our way to the airport to start our new life.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hey peeps, so here's the chapter. Do you like it, hate it, want to chuck your device at a brick wall just because it's that bad? Tell me by clicking the button that says review. On a better note, my birthdays September 27 and I'll be 14, yay! As a present leave a review, or tell your fandom friends to read the story (only if you want to and you actually like the story of course, don't take it as me whining, I love you guys, I mean I have like 82 reviews!) A review by a guest named Liz made my day so thank you so much for that review! Thanks for reading! : ) **


End file.
